reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:31stCenturyMatt
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Template:Merge page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Article Merges Hey, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Gaming team, I noticed that you have been adding many pages to the Articles needing to be merged. When you add a page to this category, can you at least take the time to write on the discussion page why you think they should be merged? It'll help the admins at time see where you are coming from and help them make their decisions. - Wagnike2 04:14, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :There, that should be everything I personally tagged. 31stCenturyMatt 04:36, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Much appreciated sir. - Wagnike2 04:56, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Navbox style I've tweaked the colors of Template:Navbox to fit the wiki's color scheme. Ausir(talk) 01:56, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Very very cool. Thank you. --31stCenturyMatt 09:17, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Grievances Haha I know some of what I've done seems pointless lol. I didn't know how to change titles when I made the trophy pages, so I figured they could just merge 2 if I made another one. And the "Achievements/Trophies", "Trophies/Achievements" thing, I really have no idea why I did that. It was probably that I am a PS3 gamer and maybe some fanboyish behaviour came out subconsciously... So anyways, I know a lot more now and am making useful changes and additions. My additions today are being fixed because what Ausir said to me makes sense. So I am taking another few hours out of my time to revise them. Thanks for your opinion though! Please, if anything else I do bugs you, let me know! Juicestain09 11:18, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Could you rename Golden Multiplayer Guns just Golden Guns. I don't see why we need to distinguish and there is no Golden Singleplayer Guns page! Blinzy45 10:06, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Vultures>Vulture Hey there 31stCenturyMatt, Deleted the redirect and moved Vultures to Vulture, left a redirect at Vultures. need anything else done, Feel free to leave a message. WugHD2.0(talk) 13:18, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ADDTIONAL NOTE:This is just a warning, you have been overly liberal with the use of categories. Exercise caution and err on the side of inaction. no, those achievements are here to stay. we can't modify the system. If we could, all the admins would have had like minus 50 million points or something, you know? Cause we don't need to be in the spotlights to "be powerful" so to speak. Sorry, wish I could have it some other way. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 15:20, June 1, 2010 (UTC) awesome you beat kristoffer Charles Barrett 19:30, June 6, 2010 (UTC) seejay14099 sup #1 Challenge... Step up, c'mon, shootout on RDR online, what d ya say?15:16, June 19, 2010 (UTC)15:16, June 19, 2010 (UTC)~~ new animal layout idea hello im wesley from holland and pretty new on the RDR wikia however i have a LOT of expirience on the Fallout wikia so to start i chanced the layout from both Bobcat and Buck pages would you please take a look at them and tell me what you think and if it might be a good permanent layout. Kind regards, Wesley(eye) Wesleyeye 20:27, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ok but the opinion from others is always welcome Wesleyeye 06:10, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Do the free roam and multiplayer trophies count toward the platinum trophy? 21:49, November 9, 2010 (UTC)